


Baby you ain't no good

by MercurialMagpie



Series: And Bingo Was the Game-o [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Cultural Differences, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: threesomes are... challenging
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: And Bingo Was the Game-o [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Baby you ain't no good

**Author's Note:**

> This is done in an experimental style, I think I like it but I probably won't do anything in this style again. I'm happy to hear your opinion.  
> My first fill for my Banned Together Bingo card, square O4, Sexy & No Good

“So, ah… What exactly are we doing here?”  
“Making each other feel good. What else?”  
“Way I hear it, some fellas like it when you-”  
“Oh! Oh, Jeeze, that’s, um, that’s pretty weird. I don’t think fingers belong there.”  
“I still can’t believe yours don’t move. Can I wrap around like-”  
“OW! Ow, ow, those are _teeth_ , why do you have teeth down there?”  
“I wasn’t trying to _bite_ you, I swear, that’s just how I am. Wow, you’re so smooth. Maybe if I just-”  
“Dammit, whose elbow is digging into my side? This cot is seriously not big enough for all three of us.”  
“Still better than the muddy ground. You want mud where my fingers just were?”  
“Ugh, don’t remind me about your fingers. Here, I’ll just use my mouth, let me get turned around.”  
“Are- Are your feet supposed to smell like that? Because it seems kind of rude.”  
“Again I say, mud everywhere. Including inside my boots. Believe me, I would’ve loved to have a bath before this, but what’re you gonna do?”  
“Ooh, yeah, you should do that again, you should see the way his eyes rolled up. Oh, yeah, he definitely likes that. Wait, that doesn’t sound like a good noise.”  
“Oh, my GOD! Did you just vomit in my lap? I take it back, I’d rather have the mud!”  
“Look, ok, it’s started raining, we can all just go out there and-”  
“Yeah, this is much better, we can get nice and clean out here. Hey, stop staring! It’s a thing that happens, ok? We shrink in the cold. It doesn’t mean anything.”  
“It kinda does mean we’ll have to put the fun on hold, though.”  
“Just until we get back inside. Nah, don’t bother drying off, it’ll be fine. Here, I had an idea. So, you lie back right there, good, yeah, and then you lie on top...”  
“And then you can come in from the side, yeah, c’mere, this is good.”  
“Hold on, I’m getting a cramp, let me just- Ooh, that was good, rub like that again.”  
“Yeah, that’s real good. If we all just rock- Yeah, just like that.”  
“Oh, wow, those are really flexible. Can you stroke- Oh, GOD yes.”  
“Huh, I’ve never tried that. I bet I can even-”  
“Shit! Fuck, not that tight, that was way too tight!”  
“Sorry, I just have to re-calibrate a little… Better?”  
“Mmm, yeah, that’s real good, doll. And then I’m gonna-”  
“Oh, yeah, you can do that all day and all night, babe. Feels so good. You both feel so damn good”  
“So do, oh God, so do you, I think I’m gonna- OH!”  
“Me too, me-”  
“Yeah, do it, yeah, yea!”  
“Hey, hold on. Do you guys hear a weird sound?”  
“Now that you mention- Ow!”  
“Ow! What the hell was that?”  
“Ow! Well, fellas. I’ve got some bad news. That was, in fact, the sound of the cot frame breaking, and we’re all sleeping in the mud tonight.”


End file.
